


The Beginning

by DTrainWin



Series: Dean and Donna [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donna needs a Wingman, F/M, Fluff, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: My take on how Dean and Donna began their relationship. Donna feels great after getting into hunting but wants a spark to her love life. Her only problem, she needs a wingman - that's where Dean comes in.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @goldenarmoredsif, thanks again for all your support

It had been a few weeks since the vampire incident, and Donna had, overall, felt pretty good about herself. She had taken on some lowkey hunts, mostly with the help of Jody, but couldn’t help but feel something was missing. Donna decided maybe it was her love life. It may help to go out, even if it was just to flirt. But she didn’t want to go alone. She sighed, deciding to give Jody a call. Donna tried to contain her excitement when Jody answered. “Hiya, Jody, what’re you up to?”

“Oh, I’ve got my hands full with Alex. She’s being a little,” there was a pause. “She’s just being difficult right now.”

“Ooooh,” Donna drew out. There went that idea. Aw well, maybe another time. 

“Why? What’s up? Is there a hunt that you need help with?”

Donna rushed to reassure Jody, “Oh, no. Nothing like that.” 

“Donna? What’s going on?”

“Well,” Donna began. “I’ve just felt like, after Doug and all, I haven’t really been out. But I don’t really wanna go by myself, ya know? So, I thought I’d check with you.”

Jody smiled on the other end, glad Donna felt comfortable confiding in her. Jody really did like the young sheriff. “Thanks for thinking of me, Donna, and I wish I could get away, I really do.”

“Seriously, Jody, don’t worry about it. Just thought I’d check, that’s all.”

Jody thought for a moment, weighing her options. “You know, Donna, I do know someone who’s in the area, who’s almost always ready to go out for a beer.”

“Oh?”

“Dean was in your area taking out some ghouls if I’m not mistaken.”

“I don’t know, Jody. I don’t think that Dean Winchester would go for a girl like me.”

Jody frowned. Clearly, Donna hadn’t seen the way Dean had looked at her after the hunt. Jody was almost sure if she and Sam hadn’t been there, Dean would have kissed Donna after she had taken out that vamp. Jody grinned. “Donna, you wouldn’t have to ask Dean on a date. Just ask him to help you out, you know? Ask him to go to the bar and help you get yourself a date.”

Donna curled her lips. “Are you sure that won’t seem desperate?”

“Positive, in fact, I’ll text him to let him know you’ll be calling. Sound good?”  
Donna made a slight sound of agreement, the butterflies erupting in her stomach as Jody hung up with her. She only hoped Dean wouldn’t think she was pathetic. Donna’s thumb hovered over Dean’s name, before she scrolled down, determined to call Jody and tell her to forget the whole thing. Her process was interrupted when her phone rang, Dean’s name flashing on the screen. Donna gulped, then answered. “This is Donna.”

“Donna, hey, Jody said you were going to call. I was just checking in since I hadn’t heard from you. Is everything good?”

“Ya, it’s great, um fantastic even.”

“Oh, Jody said you needed help.”

Donna took a deep breath before the words, “Do you want to go for a beer with me?” tumbled out of her mouth.

There was only silence, and Donna rushed to clarify the words tumbling form her mouth. “Not like a date. More like a friend. Like, um, well ya see. I haven’t been with anyone since my ex-husband, but I’ve also been out of the scene for awhile, and it’s not like I’ve picked up a guy ever, but I thought I’d try, so I called Jody, and then she said to call you.” Donna took a deep breath, the pathetic words now out there. 

“You need a wingman?” Dean asked.

“Um, yes. Actually, no. The whole thing is silly, doncha worry about it.”

“What bar?”

Donna’s eyes widened at the question. 

“Donna?” Dean asked.

“Um, Pete’s? It about an hour away from Hibbing, so um,”

“So no one knows you’re the good sheriff. Good thinking, Donna.”

Donna bristled at the praise, surprised it still felt so good coming from him.

“I’ll drop Sam off, and I’ll be there in about two hours.”

“Okie dokie.” Donna was so excited she couldn’t even be mortified that Sam knew about her predicament. 

Donna rushed to her closet. “Aw, geez,” she muttered looking at her options. She needed to buy dresses or something. Surely, something would look good on her body, right? She pulled at a simple green top, that had a slight v-neck, and the only jeans she felt truly sexy in. Donna did pull out some booties Jody had gifted her. After pulling on the outfit, Donna assessed herself in the mirror. The top did flaunt her cleavage, but it wasn’t over the top. And the jeans did make her butt look good. The brown booties did bring it all together. Donna nodded in approval, good enough she supposed.

Donna looked at the time, glad to see there was enough of it to throw on a thin line of eyeliner, mascara, and a nude lipstick. She sighed, the nerves coming back. She grabbed her coat and keys, stopping to give herself a pep talk. “Alright, Donna. You are not going to focus on the god sitting by you, but on people in your league. You’re going to flirt, maybe even get a free drink. If all goes well, you may even get a kiss. You can do it!”

Donna climbed into her truck, hoping faking confidence would eventually make it.

* * *

Donna arrived at Pete’s slightly dismayed when she didn’t see the Impala. “It’ll be okay, Donna, he’ll come.” If there’s one thing Donna could be sure of, it’s that Dean came through when someone needed him. 

Still, she let go of the breath she didn’t know she had been holding when the Impala pulled up. Donna smiled hearing the classic rock flooding from the speakers. She stepped down from her truck, almost awestruck when Dean got out of Baby. In a navy blue Henley and jeans, Dean looked like he belonged in a magazine. How a man could make a simple outfit so scrumptious, Donna couldn't comprehend. 

“Hey, Donna.” Dean greeted giving her a slight hug. Donna could have melted.

“Hi,” She meekly greeted back. 

Donna followed Dean’s lead as he walked through parking lot. “So, what’s our goal?”

“Whaddya mean?” Donna asked passing through the threshold of the bar. Dean paused by the bar, grabbing two beers, guiding them towards a booth. Donna watched as him as he sat - Dean was clearly scoping out the bar with a practiced eye. She looked around too as she shrugged off her coat. There were some guys by the dartboard, while others were seated at the bar. Donna was slightly apprehensive when she noticed that there some women littered throughout the bar as well. Most were skinnier than her, and clearly prettier. 

“Well,” Dean answered. “What’s the final goal? Are you looking to get laid?”

Donna almost laughed at the question until she saw that Dean was serious. “Oh gosh, I don’t think so, Dean.”

Dean nodded taking the information in. “Anybody caught your eye?”

Donna took a sip from her beer so she could formulate a response. She couldn’t very well say Dean’s name. Instead she shrugged. “I guess maybe the guy at the end of bar.” 

Dean assessed her choice before shaking his head. “Nah, he picked his nose. You can do better.”

“Most guys pick their nose.”

“True, but most guys have the decency to do so in private.”

Donna shook her head at Dean’s statement as he scanned the bar again. “Hmmm, looks like slim pickings tonight, sweetheart. We’ll just have to wait. How’s the beer?”

“Good,” Donna answered taking another swig. 

“But?” 

Donna almost choked. “There wasn’t a but.”

Dean took her in, a slight smile on his face, taking a drink of his beer as well. “You may not have said it, but it was written all over your face.”

Donna bit her bottom lip, nerves swelling fast. “Well, like I said, I’m kind of - out of practice I guess, and um,” she stuttered, glad when Dean interrupted ending her misery.

“Need something stronger?”

She nodded enthusiastically. 

Dean chuckled, quickly finishing up his beer, and standing to get a second round. “What do you want?”

“Surprise me.” Donna said, nearly kicking herself at the words. 

But Dean only smiled. “Anything that’s hard no?”

Donna looked up in thought. “No, although I do really like tequila or rum, depending on the occasion.”

Dean nodded at her choices. Donna didn’t know why, at least she pretended she didn’t know why, she felt warm that Dean readily accepted her choices. She mentally scolded herself as he walked away. _Seriously, get it together. He’s way out of your league. _She did take the opportunity to look at his butt, after all what woman wouldn’t capitalize on the opportunity. Donna glanced around and saw that there were other women indeed enjoying the sight. She sighed realizing one was the pretty brunette at the bar. Donna turned away as the brunette engaged in conversation with Dean. Clearly, they were a much better match.__

__Donna pulled her beer to her mouth, finishing it off. Determined, she looked around the bar again. She supposed one of the men now playing pool was kind of cute. He had a full beard and long-ish hair, hitting his shoulders._ _

__Donna almost jumped when Dean sat back down, sliding a vibrant pink drink her way. She had thought it would take much longer for Dean to return given the chatty brunette. “Give it a try, sheriff.”_ _

__Donna looked at Dean curiously before taking a sip. She nearly spat it back out. It must be nearly all alcohol. Dean laughed at her expression. “Too strong?”_ _

__Donna smiled, the alcohol already hitting her. “Aw, no. This’ll do the trick for sure.” Donna took a deep sip for effect._ _

__Dean returned the smile. Her accent had grown a little thicker under the influence. “So, any potential candidates catch your eye?”_ _

__Donna thought of the man playing pool before looking at Dean. She had already decided tonight was a moot point with him here. If she could just stare at him all night, it would be enough to fuel her fantasies for the next year at least. So, Donna did something she often didn’t do, she lied. “Nope.” She replied averting her gaze, her mouth quickly returning to her drink, taking in more of the alcohol._ _

__Dean appraised her, before leaning in. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?”_ _

__Donna giggled. “Uh uh. I don’t really lie. I’m a truthful and considerate Midwesterner, don’t ya know. Lying would be rude.”_ _

__“Well then, you’ll have to tell me who to complain to, Sheriff Hanscum, because you just full on lied to me.”_ _

__Donna laughed, the alcohol hitting her like a freight train. She now understood why alcohol could be a problem. She felt freer than she had in a long time. The only time that really compared was when she was hunting. But still, she couldn’t tell Dean that the only real candidate she was interested in was sitting right across from her._ _

__“Mr. Winchester, are you accusin’ a well-respected Sheriff of breaking Midwestern law?”_ _

__“I sure am, Sheriff. Now, could you enlighten me as to what the consequences are should the case be proven?”_ _

__Donna pursed her lips in thought, and Dean took a swig of his beer to avoid leaning over and kissing them.. “Well, the offending party would have to ask the victim to be gracious and forgive them. Then, they probably owe the offended party a favor or some such business, ya know, to even everything out.”_ _

__Dean nodded. “Well, Sheriff you better be ready to owe me a favor because not only did I see you eyeing the guy by the pool table, but you didn’t make eye contact with your answer, and you quickly ended the subject by taking a sip of your drink - which is almost half-way gone might I add.” Dean was almost impressed at how fast she was putting it down, although he was a little concerned. He knew how much booze was in the drink, and he also guessed from how Donna was acting she didn’t drink often._ _

__“Hmmm. Well, Mr. Winchester, the case has been reviewed, and with a couple of exceptions, has been mostly accepted by the court of Midwestern politeness, namely that the lovely Donna Hanscum, did indeed, at some point, lie to the handsome Dean Winchester. Whaddaya want?”_ _

__Dean fought to force down the blush at Donna’s words. Sure, he had been complimented on his appearance before, but from someone like Donna - this was a rare occurrence he would treasure in the time to come. “Am I allowed to think about it?”_ _

__Donna only nodded a large grin still adorning her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, her laughs were freely given. Dean held his breath as he took her in. If she would have him, Dean had no doubt he would give her whatever she asked._ _

__“So, Donna, we never really went over why you’re here.”_ _

__“Whaddaya mean?”_ _

__“Well, we talked about how you’re trying to get back into the game, but why come to a bar?”_ _

__“Hmm, I guess I didn’t think about it ya know. Could be the lighting?” Donna mused._ _

__Dean chortled. “Why does that matter?”_ _

__Donna went quiet, favoring her drink instead of answering. Dean couldn’t stop himself and reached out to cover her hand that was resting on the table. He couldn’t help but think it was cute that the redness on her face deepened at the touch. “Donna,” he prompted._ _

__“Promise not to laugh.”_ _

__Dean nodded solemnly._ _

__“I don’t think it was my plan or anything, but alcohol and lower lights generally lead to lower standards ya know?”_ _

__She said it so matter-of-factly Dean had to stop himself from physically reacting. “Please tell me we mean lower standards for you.”_ _

__Donna only shrugged taking another drink, although it was nearly empty._ _

__“Donna, you know any guy here would be so lucky to have your attention. I feel lucky you haven’t ditched me yet.”_ _

__Donna did start choking, pounding on her chest to clear the airway. Dean was almost alarmed and was ready to get up next to her if she needed assistance. “Are you kiddin’ me, Dean? I’m the lucky one. I mean, look at ya. You’re by far the best looking man in this bar. And whoda guessed you’d be sittin’ next to me? And on top of it all, you’re actually super nice. I mean you’re the whole package. And me, I’m just me. I mean Doug wouldn’t even -” Donna stopped suddenly, her whole face now inflamed. As her drink was now empty, she openly looked down avoiding Dean completely._ _

__Dean was humbled by her words as she clearly meant them, but they angered him slightly. He got up and sat down next to her in the booth. Donna stiffened at his proximity. “Donna, would you look at me?_ _

__Donna raised her gaze looking at him through her lashes. Dean took a chance and grabbed her chin, making her eyes fully meet his._ _

__“You are amazing, Donna Hanscum. You have these beautiful brown eyes, and this gorgeous blonde hair. To top it all off you have great curves and are incredibly kind.”_ _

__“You, you really my curves - all of ‘em.” Donna asked blushing._ _

__Dean nodded in confirmation._ _

__“Oh.” Donna squeaked out. She scrunched her face before letting the alcohol speak. “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re so green, but they have little bits of brown that make them so warm. And your voice is so deep and gravelly.” Donna shivered, leaning close to Dean. Dean took his queue and wrapped an arm around Donna, bringing her closer to him. She inhaled, taking in the scent of leather, beer, and faint whiff of gunpowder.  
__

__Dean leaned down, murmuring in her ear. “The prettiest eyes, huh?”_ _

__His voice sent tingles down her spine. She nodded, biting her lip._ _

__“Donna, you keep biting that lip, and there’s going to be consequences.”_ _

__Donna immediately let the lip go, gasping at his words._ _

__“Now, before we detoured down this delightful avenue of conversation, you were about to tell me something about Doug, before your face went red and you ignored me for your drink. Correct me if I’m wrong, but that also doesn’t seem polite.”_ _

__Donna gulped but nodded._ _

__“Donna, Donna, Donna, whatever are going to do with you?”_ _

__Donan shrugged, her mind sobering for a minute and realizing how intimate the moment felt. She took in Dean’s posture, how he was leaning into her, how good it felt to be tucked into his arm and decided to risk everything. She leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against Dean’s, only for a moment. Donna didn’t even give Dean a chance to respond, sipping the watery remains of her drink._ _

__He leaned down once more. “Donna, what do you say we get out of here?”_ _

__Donna looked at him wide eyed, before nodding. Dean took her hand, and grabbed her coat. He led her to the car. “Hey Donna,” he asked leaning against Baby. “you know nothing has to come from tonight, right?”_ _

__Donna’s smile fell. “Of course, Dean.”_ _

__“Hey,” Dean said grabbing her by the waist. “I only mean that there’s no pressure, Donna. You’re in control of everything tonight.”_ _

__“Oh,” she replied, the smile and blush returning to her face. Dean opened her car door and Donna admired the interior of the Impala as she settled in. Dean climbed in and Baby started with a rumble._ _

__“We’ll get your truck, tomorrow, all right?”_ _

__Donna nodded all nerves coming back to her. She should have taken a drink for the road. Donna came out of her thoughts when Dean cleared his throat. “So, you never told me about Doug. And I am willing to use my favor if that’s what it takes.”_ _

__“Why do you wanna know so bad?” Donna countered._ _

__Dean played it off nonchalantly shrugging. “Just more curious about what made you so red, I guess.”_ _

__Donna cleared her throat. “It’s just something I saw, and wanted to try, but, um Doug didn’t want to.”_ _

__“And what’s that?”_ _

__Donna looked down realizing her hands were tightly folded and worked on unclenching each knuckle._ _

__“He never wanted to, um, well, go down.” Donna finally ushered out looking out the window._ _

__Dean looked over to her, took a view of their surroundings, and pulled over. “You mean to tell me, you were with this guy for how many years? And he never once ate you out?”_ _

__Donna nodded the words coming out bitterly, “I believe his words were ‘don’t you do enough eating out for both of us.’ I kind of dropped it after that, it’s not exactly a response a woman wants to hear ya know?”_ _

__“And no one had before Doug?”_ _

__Donna shook her head. “I’ve only ever been with Doug.”_ _

__Dean exhaled loudly. “Well, that’s going to change tonight, Sheriff.” And with that Dean sped all the way to Hibbing. Donna provided to directions to her home which was located on the outskirts of town._ _

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two that has the smut ending to this.


End file.
